Last Dance: Pt.1
by Miss Chips
Summary: After ten years seperation, Ash and Misty meet again just to realize what they've always felt for each other.
1. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: Yes, to your absolute shock I do not own any copyrighted material off of pokémon, and no money is being off of this. Another shocker, I don't own the song, "A Friend To Me," and I am not trying infringe any copyrights. Also I apologize to any television station that's call letters are WJK. I just thought that they flowed, so I used it. Don't mean to steal any money away from you'all, so PLEASE don't sue me._   
_Genre: Romance_   
_Rating: PG13, only because of the cursing. Nothing a ten year old hasn't heard, but I just wanted to be cautious._   
_Note: Everyone is older here, just in case you're wondering_   
_ASH: 23_   
_MISTY:23_   
_BROCK:25_   
_JESSE AND JAMES: 30_   
_All feedback is appreciated._

_Love is friendship set to music_   
_ ~Pollock~_   


* * *

_Last Dance: Part 1_   


The excitement rung in the air. You could cut the tension with a knife, and the anxiety pulsed rythematically. People hustled through the narrow hallways, yelling and pushing. Reporters gathered in acniform, trying to get their cameras to the front of the crowd to get a few valuable shots of the runway. Men straightened their ties, while woman fixed the neck-lines of their dresses. Radio and Television stations set their anchormen, with perfect brown hair and dazzling white teeth, in the front of the volatile crowd so that the event looked somewhat civil.   
A cameraman pulled the oversized video camera toward a reserved part of the crowd, wiring the plugs and switches in correct order. Adjusting the lens to come into focus, he called over his shoulder to the men who were enjoying themselves to the coffee and doughnuts off the refreshment table.   
"Mr. Kitivitch," he paused as he wiped the top lens off, "Mr. Jones. We're on in a minute."   
People scattered around the men, straightening their ties and dabbing on makeup. Scripts were given to each man, as they reviewed what they were going to say. Tonight they couldn't miss a single word. This was a once-in-a-lifetime event; and it was all filmed live on Television. Both men hurried themselves in front of the camera and took their mikes just in time to hear that they were rolling film.   
Mr. Kitivitch smiled brightly into the camera before speaking, "Hello and welcome to tonight's event. First, we would like to express our thanks to all our viewers for watching tonight with WJK television."   
The other man flashed a bright smile also, "Tonight, many have gathered here to honor the many people who have committed their lives to the study of pokémon. Men and Woman who have changed our daily life and media, while humbly remaining only in magazine articles and news briefs. Few have ever hit the media huge."   
Nodding, the man next to him continued, "That's right. But tonight the National Pokémon Society would like to recognize and award these daring Men and woman who have made our society what it is today. Would you read the list of appearances that will show tonight, Mr. Kutivitch?"   
"Certainly, Jones." Pausing only a second, he went on, "Tonight we have the honor of seeing many people. Including, Gizelle from Poke Tech, Prima from Mandarin Island, Danny from Navel Island. Also Blaine from Cinnabar Island, and Cassandra from Viridian Forest. Not to mention Brock Slate from Pewter City, and Gym leader Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City. And finally the highlight of tonight's show, Ash Ketchum, New Pokémon master of the Pokémon League.   
"This should be an exciting night indeed, won't it Jones?" He asked the man next to him, who only in return nodded politely. The cameraman then pressed a button on the top of the camera so that a small red light flashed. The anchorman smiled, seeing the light, and then said "Our cameras will now go to the runway to receive the following people...Gizelle from Poke Tech, Prima from Mandarian Island...."   
~********~ 

..."Damn this stupid thing," Misty said through clenched teeth, as she rebuckled the strap of her high heeled shoe for the millionth time that night. She pulled the mirror out of the back of the seat in front of her, and bit her lip nervously. She pulled an orange curl of hair out of her eyes, while straightening the bottom of her skirt. Butterflies flapped wildly against the turmoil that churned in the pit of her stomach.   
Suddenly she felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly. "Hey," a voice said, "like calm down little sister."   
Misty didn't even look up from the mirror, "Easy for you to say, Lily. You're not the one who has to get up in front of TV cameras and make some goddamn speech in front of the world, hoping that your hair is in place, or you don't have a piece of food stuck in between your teeth. Not to mention the Pokémon League decides that they want to show you off by making you waltz around, pretending to have a good time, and for god's sake, Lily you know how good I am at dancing..." She pulled her hair behind her ear, and then turned to the person that was sitting next to her, "There, does my hair look all right?"   
Lily sighed and gave her a double take, before saying, "You look beautiful."   
Surprised, Misty turned to her mirror and stared. Beautiful. The word had scarcely ever been associated with her name, until recently, where people would whisper it behind her back and sometimes try to say it to her in a decoding way. She pulled back a piece of hair away from her eyes, and sighed. Under the blue eyes, flowing orange hair, fan of black eyelashes, Misty still saw the scrawny brat she was almost ten years ago. It was to hard for her to adjust to her own self. Already tired, Misty leaned back in her cushioned seat, sighing.   
Dabbing on her makeup, Lily seemed half distracted, "Like, don't worry Misty."   
Misty snorted. Loudly   
Lily put down her concealer, and flipped the mirror back up. Looking knowingly at Misty, she said, "What is, like, the matter already?"   
Misty automatically put a hand to her head, as she tried to calm down the throbbing in her head, "I... I don't really know, Lily. It's just I haven't seen half of these people for several years." She sighed, "I'm afraid that they won't recognize me."   
Her sister gave off a grim smile, "You're afraid that your going to get tongue-tied?" Lily threw her head back and laughed, "Misty, don't be ridiculous."   
Frowning, Misty kicked her sister with the heel of her shoe, "Don't be a smart ass, Lily. I'm serious."   
Lily managed to subside her laughter to a few unbearable chuckles, and look at her sister pitifully, "You, like, shouldn't worry so much little sister. I'm, like, quite sure that they will, like, remember you."   
Misty was about to speak, until when the vehicle came to a complete stop. She peered outside the dark windows, and swallowed nervously at the shouting crowd being held back by the security guards. The runway was longer than she had thought, and all that time she would be filmed on national television. If she was to trip and fall it would be on the news for days. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from the front of the limo.   
"We've arrived, Ma'am Waterflower." The chauffeur said from the front, never looking back.   
Nodding nervously, Misty opened the door herself and stepped onto the red carpet, letting the light's flash.   
  
~*********~ 

Balancing on her high heels, Misty let herself be escorted into the large building, that was being bathed in camera light. As they opened the huge double doors, She felt her breath be caught in her chest. The room was furnished with large oak tables with comfy looking chairs surrounding them. The walls were painted dark green, while photographs hung all around. Many had the pictures of the trainers when they younger, including some of her with her wide grin and sideways ponytail. As she walked throughout the room her eyes darted to and fro, watching the familiar people eating and ting to themselves. In the back of the room she could see a large dance hall, with a band set in the background as if an afterthought.   
The usher led her to a large table, where someone was already sitting, ting with a young woman who seemed to not enjoying the conversation. The man pulled a seat out for her, and then nodded politely, before going outside to escort someone else. Misty spread her skirt out, pulling down the wrinkles. She glanced around the room. Her sister was sitting at a table farther away from her, towards the back. She seemed to be enjoying herself, as she flirted to the man next to her. Misty sighed. Her sister was so predictable.   
She looked at the silverware in front of her. A small sign was posted in front of her, stating her name and where she was from. Glancing to the person's next to her sign, she felt her stomach flip over. It said:   
BROCK SLATE   
PEWTER CITY: GYM OWNER   
Misty stared at the man next to her and smiled inwardly. He was gripping a woman's hand, face flushed, and seemed to be in his own world. The woman seemed in distress and kept slowly pulling away from his tight grip.   
"So will you marry me?" Brock asked, while the woman's eyes bugged out. Disgusted, the woman managed to slap him making him drop her hand so that he could tend his injured face. The woman ran as fast as she could in her high heels and kept mumbling to herself.   
Misty couldn't help but laugh, "Some things never change I suppose, huh Brock?"   
Moaning, Brock turned around to her, "I think she likes..." He cut himself short as he just realized that someone had just talked to him, and stared up at the woman sitting next to him. Socked, he managed to stutter, "Mist..Misty?"   
Her grin was smug, "No one else, but her."   
Eyes wide(a/n: That is is if he had eyes ^_^*) he gave her an double-take before stammering, "Uh, I, um, er," He swallowed thickly, "Wow."   
Misty raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I suppose that means that you're glad to see me?"   
Brock suddenly fell out of his state of shock, and laughed with her, "Yeah, sorry about that, it's just," he looked at her again and raised an eyebrow, "You've changed."   
As if in instinct, Misty put a hand to her face and frowned, "Not really." She paused, "I'm the regular Misty you've always known; you just haven't seen me with makeup on before." She smiled bitter sweet and then said, "Well, it's a comfort that you haven't changed much either, Brock." She made a motion with her head towards the girl that had just been Brock-ized.   
Blushing wildly, Brock rubbed the back of his neck as if in a nervous habit, "Woman. They're really crazy about me. My charm just scares them off." He laughed as Misty rolled her eyes.   
Waiters were scattered about the room, frantically handing out drinks to the thirsty people. Suddenly a nervous waiter came to their table, scuttering and putting down the drinks on the table. Laying one on Misty's place mat he asked, "Will the sir next to you want a drink?"   
Brock chuckled and answered for her, "I'm pretty sure Ash is going to _need_ a drink after he gets in here."   
Misty froze, almost dropping the drink she was holding. Thoughts ran through her mind. _ Ash. Would he remember her? Would he want to talk to her? What would she say to him?_ She shook her head and felt the pounding in her head increase. He would be sitting right next to her the whole night, and she knew that her face was suddenly flushed. Then suddenly she remembered what Brock said, and she turned to him. Looking confused and ruddy she asked, "Why?"   
Brock looked up at her from over his drink, "Why what?"   
Misty creased her brow, "Why will Ash need a drink?"   
Putting his drink down, he looked at her a bit suprised, "You mean you haven't heard?" Misty looked at him even more quizzically. Shaking his head, Brock went on, "Ash is the newest um, how do I put it?" He paused and thought, "Well, I suppose every girl on this walkway will want to get a picture or a piece of clothing of him."   
She sat up higher in her chair, "You mean he's like a teen heart-throb?"   
Brock winced, "That's the harsher way of putting it." He took a small sip of his drink, and looked up at Misty. Half expecting her to be on the edge of laughing her head off, he was stunned to find her staring ahead, as if deep in thought. Smiling knowingly, Brock drowned his drink to the night. 

~*********~ 

It wasn't until a half an hour later that the large double doors busted open in a hustle and people from outside were screaming and crying. Security guards scattered in the building shouting orders and blowing whistles. The handrails had been broken and thrown to the side like excess baggage. A wave of photographic lights flooded on one object and people in the building were starting to scream themselves.   
Misty turned to Brock only to see him reclining in his seat as if everything was routine. Squinting, Misty tried to see what was causing such a commotion. Something, or somebody was being surrounded by flocks of people and photographers. Security guards were pulling people off by the dozen, only to be punched or thrown to the side. Suddenly the thing that was being tackled, suddenly poked a head out of the dog pile and suddenly started throwing woman mostly aside. In less than two minutes he was completely uncovered and he came staggering into the building. Throwing the doors shut, the last sound that was heard was a girl from outside screaming, "I love you, Ash!"   
Standing up, the whole crowd of people in the building stayed breathless, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, a roar of applause came from one table, only to uprupt into the whole place shaking with clapping. The man stood up and readjusted his tie, and smiled at his small audience. He walked foreword, and only then did Misty see the small Pikachu that followed at his heel.   
Brock smiled reflectingly and stood up. Misty looked at him blankly, and then back at Ash. She stayed planted in her seat. Her pulsed raced, as she watched him walk towards her table, trying to straightened his clothes after his violent ordeal on the runway.   
Brock started walking towards him, and Ash must have seen him for he smiled wildly. The two fell into step until they stopped and shook hands, which fell into a formal hug. They exchanged a few mumbled words, before they turned around to go back to the table. Misty licked her lips, swallowed, then licked her lips again. She felt herself start to blush, and just as he was about five feet away from the table, she shoved the chair from out underneath her and stood up. Ash stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Mouth agape, he asked, "Misty?"   
Trying to withhold her joy, Misty just lifted her eyebrow, "Glad to know your still as dense as you used to be."   
Ash shook his head, and smiled while folding his arms across his chest, "Its good to have you back, Misty."   
She grinned smugly, "Never thought I'd live to see the day I'd say that I was glad to see you too."   
Then without warning, he threw his arms around her, knocking the breath out of both of them. Misty gulped, and then laughed, "Well that was typical."   
Ash suddenly pulled back and looked into her face, "You've changed."   
Sighing, Misty fell back into her chair and glared. 

~*********~   
  
A spycam scanned the room, and then stopped dead in its tracks while it watched the two embrace. Zooming in, it watched the face of the young man, then digitally photographed it into the computer.   
A man watched the film roll silently, and then he chuckled evilly. Watching the two hug made him twist his hands as he schemed. He laid back in his chair, and let the shadows cover his face. A Persian purred longily in the shadows as a hand stroked his silky fur monotonously. The man looked down on his cat and smiled. "Yes, my dear friend, I do believe we have him trapped now." He told the computer to print the picture, "Any man can be defeated through his weakness." He looked up and watched the video zoom on the young woman's face, "And I believe we just found his weakness."   
And then, he laughed.   
~********~   
  
Spotlights flashed around the room, catching in Misty's eye and making her squint painfully. The speakers boomed loudly, and people applauded all around as TV stations filmed.   
Taking a nervous drink, Misty watched the stage in front light up with pale yellow light. Drums rolled as the announcer boomed the welcome, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first ever Pokémon League Awards." People cheered loudly before he went on, "Please welcome your host, Jacklyn Frank."   
A young woman walked onto the stage, her hair piled high on her head in disarrayed curls. Her dark skin contrasted her light purple dress that's train dragged far past her. She walked up to the front, and adjusted the mike to her tall height. As her shining white teeth sparkled under the spotlight, the drums stopped beating as she finally spoke, "Howdy, ya'all." The host giggled girlishly, and Misty found herself rolling her eyes. "I'm honored to be host tonight. In fact I wasn't originally supposed to be here, but Billy Crystal called in sick." She smiled again, waiting for her audience to laugh, but instead they stared at her blankly, waiting for the show to go on. Jacklyn smile faded and she quickly went on, "Well, I guess it's time for the awards."   
Misty rested her head on her hands. It was going to be a long night. 

~*********~ 

...."And that was Brock Slate from Pewter City." Jacklyn said unemotionally, for half of her audience were falling asleep. Misty too was trying to blink back sleep. She turned to her companions only to see Ash and pikachu snoring soundly with their heads rested soundly on the table. Misty casted that aside as commonplace, and thought the idea of taking a small nap would sound nice. Brock came back to the table, looking flushed and dazed. He put the trophy on the table sloppily, as if he was still a silly school boy throwing his sport trophy on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and looked dreamily at the woman host.   
"I think she likes me." He said, too dazed to see Misty sweatdrop.   
The light's came back on fully, so that she could clearly see everyone. Another commercial break was once again occurring, and at this time most people decided to take a small wink of sleep. Misty laid her head down, and tried to block the annoying sound of someone snoring next to her. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her snap quite quickly to reality. She turned around and asked, "Yeah?"   
It was a cameraman, who looked like he was quite annoyed by the fact that he had to be here all night long, "Ya, are you Misty Waterflower?"   
She yawned and said, "The one and only."   
The man chewed his gum nervously, before taking out a clipboard and skimming his finger down it. He stopped suddenly and said, "Yeah, you're on next after the commercial break."   
Her eyes snapped open, "What?!"   
He didn't even look at her, but continued to chew the gum in the back of his mouth constantly, "I said you're on next." With that he walked away, leaving Misty to sit and stare.   
Frantic, she turned to Brock, only to see he was still in his dreamland stage, staring at the Jacklyn woman, who was now talking with one of the lighting men. She shifted in her seat quickly, and punched Ash hard on the arm, "Ash," She said in a harsh whisper, "Ash, wake up."   
He yawned, and looked up with his eyes closed, "Wha?"   
Misty started putting her hair back in order, "I need to talk."   
Propping his head on his hands, he asked lazily, "Couldn't you talk to Brock?"   
She turned around in her seat and looked at Brock, who was still in a difficult stage to talk to. She could almost see the hearts in his eyes, "Brock is somewhat, um, occupied."   
One eye popped open and looked at Brock. He smiled knowingly and stretched out his arms before saying, "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"   
Misty pinned a curl of hair into place, "I have to go on next," She paused and looked around, "With that to entertain."   
Ash suddenly stopped stretching and looked at her grimly, "You woke me up to tell me _that_?"   
Her mouth fell open, "Well, sorry I woke you from your little boredom nap," She scooted her chair farther away from him, "Should've figured you'd be to dense to care any ways."   
He choked, "Dense? When have I ever been dense?"   
She laughed, "Just you're whole life."   
Frowning, he stared angrily, "I think you're the one who was dense."   
"What?!" She turned quite sharply, "You're imagining things."   
He drowned his drink, and said to the space in front of him, "Stubborn too."   
She nodded sarcastically, "Oh, so now I'm stubborn and dense."   
He chuckled, "You're doing it again."   
"Doing what?"   
Ash pointed a angry finger at her face, "Being to stubborn to admit that you're dense."   
Misty was about to say something, but shut her mouth as quickly. Wise ass. He finally had a point for the first time in his life. She had always thought she was opinionated, not stubborn. Yet, as she bit her lip, she realized that sometimes that she difficult to talk to.   
The cameraman came up again, stuttering and choking on his gum, "We're on in one minute and counting."   
Misty felt her stomach turn inside out, and she stared pleadingly at Ash for some kind of support. He must of seen her desperate look, for he reached out for her hand, "Hey, don't worry Misty. I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled at her, and for one of the first times in her life, she felt herself drop eyes with his gaze.   
"Thanks, Ash." She looked up and smiled weakly, "That meant allot." And with that, the lights dimmed.   
The announcer's voice boomed, and some people groaned loudly. The stage lit up and Jacklyn came out again, looking as bored as almost everyone in the building.   
"Hello, and welcome to tonight's event." She said, a certain boring drag that hung on her voice.   
Misty twisted her napkin in her hand, and she suddenly felt someone stepping on her foot. She turned to Ash and whispered our of the corner of her mouth, "Stop it."   
He looked at her strangely and asked, "Stop what?"   
Typical, she thought, "Stop stepping on my feet."   
Ash's brow creased and he looked underneath the table, only to come up with a smart smirk on his face. "I'm not stepping on your foot, Misty."   
"Yes, you are!"   
She could see that he trying not to laugh, "Actually, I'm not." He sounded smug   
Something about the tone in his voice made Misty look under the table herself. It was dark, but she could see that two feet were stacked on top of each other. Her one high heel was digging into the toe of the other. She felt herself blushing as she came back up to see Ash smiling wryly.   
"What did I tell you?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.   
She hit him with her napkin, "Shut-up; I'm as nervous as it is."   
...."And now we have the honor of having Misty Waterflower." The drums rolled dramatically, and Misty found herself bathed in spotlight.   
And nervously she walked up. 

~***********~ 

The night was over, and most cameramen were gone, to everyone's delight. Misty sat in her seat and watched the band on the dance room playing, with only a few couples dancing lazily. Brock had tried headless amount of times to ask the host to dance, only to be rejected. Misty smiled. Brock was probably the only one in there wanting to stay. True, some people had already left, the empty seats bore testament to that. Most people were either drinking and ting or outside taking and evening smoke.   
Misty sighed. This night had to be among one of the worst in her book, with the exception that she had just seen all her old friends. Ash was enjoying a talk with Brock and Gizelle, while Pikachu sat mischievously drowning the unoccupied drinks. She watched the couples glide around the dance floor. It had been a long time since she had danced. A very long time. She sighed again, and tried to go to sleep underneath the protective covering of the shadows of her arms.   
She heard Ash suddenly sit down next to her, and talk to Pikachu. They mumbled something to each other, and then laughed right out loud. Misty winced. She knew if she lifted her head that a collective audience would be tuning in on their jokes. So, She decided to sleep. Sleep was a good thing.   
Just as she was about to head off into dreamland, she felt a loud voice boom in her ear.   
"Hey, wake up, Misty." It was Ash.   
She swatted at him like a fly, "Go away."   
She could almost see him frown, "Ah, come on. Don't be like that. Let's dance."   
Misty choked, "You're drunk, aren't you?"   
"No," He looked at her strangely, "Why to you say that?"   
Finally deciding to lift her head, she looked at him wearily, "Have you ever seen me dance before?" He opened his mouth as if to say something, but she interrupted him, "Don't answer that." She blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, " 'Cause you don't want to ever see me dance."   
He reached out for her hand, "To bad." He pulled her up to her feet, "You're dancing."   
Misty felt herself going on the defensive, "No, come on Ash." She tried to yank back, but he was to strong and she felt like falling asleep, so she let him pull her onto the dance floor.   
"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." She said in a sleep-drunken voice.   
He smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not much of a dancer either." That brought little comfort to Misty.   
The band started up a song, and a slow one. Misty rolled her eyes. Just her luck. The photographers were still here and this dance was going to be in the paper for days.   
A man started to sing, one of the rare ones that did have lyrics to it. 

_ *Well you and I_   
_ We're buddies_   
_ And we've been since been through_   
_ Our share of laughter and regret._

_ Lord knows we've had our bad days_   
_ And more than once we've disagreed_   
_ But you've always been a friend to me_   


_ You can be so stubborn_   
_ There's times I think you just like to fight_   
_ And I hope and pray_   
_ That we might live to see the day_   
_ When you say I might be right_

_ And there's times I'd rather kill you_   
_ Then listen to your honesty_   
_ But you've always been a friend to me..._

  
Misty wouldn't let the song finish. The song was hitting to close to home, and the feeling of having Ash against her was to much. Her head was starting to swim and the floor was spinning underneath her feet, until she finally pushed away from his grip.   
Ash cringed his brow, "Are you ok?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine," She licked her lips before looking around desperately. She saw a balcony outside, "It's just getting really hot in here. I need some fresh air." She untangled herself from his arms and made a get away for the doors that lead to the balcony.   
Ash watched her run, and shrugged. He'd see if it was really that warm inside. He followed her outside.   
  
~********~ 

Misty watched the goldine's hop from the fountain outside, and tried to let her head catch up with her heart. The moon casted shadows around the small outdoor garden, while shining a spotlight on her. A wind moaned through the trees and she wrapped her arms around her bare arms.   
"Chilly out," A voice said behind her said, "Isn't it?"   
Misty turned around sharply and saw Ash standing behind her, looking bored.   
"What are doing here?" She said crossly, not realizing the tone in her voice.   
He drew aback, slightly offended, "Hey, this garden's free to walk in, isn't it."   
Biting her lip she turned her back to him, "Yeah, sure."   
He walked up to the same spot where she was, leaning over the rail and looking down, "Tonight sucked."   
Misty chuckled and turned to him. Raising an eyebrow she said, "I'd hate to believe that you just figured that out right now."   
Ash rolled his eyes. "Not quite."   
They stood in silence for a few brief minutes, before Misty spoke up, "That dance is going to be in the paper tomorrow."   
"What dance?"   
Misty turned to him and gave him a pathetic stare.   
Suddenly something seemed to click in his brain, "Oh, that dance." He shrugged, "Why should you care? You never really cared what people thought about you." He raised and eyebrow, "Unless you've changed."   
She turned to him, retort ready, but then she stubbornly clamped it shut. She set her lower lip in a determined position and said, "I'm the same."   
He turned to her, "Oh really?"   
She crossed her arms, "Really."   
His eyes twinkled, and he made the space between them smaller, "Then you wouldn't mind if I said that you looked beautiful in that dress."   
Misty felt her heart flutter, and she backed away on instinct, "No," She said hesitantly, "I could care less."   
He was coming close to her every second, and she was running out of room, "And I guess you wouldn't care if I told you that I wanted to kiss you?"   
Misty almost choked on her own surprise. She tried to back away, but the balcony was closing fast on space, and he was coming closer. "I..I," She juggled with her words, "I wouldn't mind that either." She bit her tongue. That's not how she wanted it to sound.   
Ash just nodded, while smiling, "Didn't think so."   
He was coming closer, and Misty no longer had anywhere to go. She either stopped him with her words, or let him kiss her. But she was paralyzed with confusion. This was Ash. God knows she always had a school girl crush on him, but wasn't he the same boy she used to fight with all the time? The same boy she sweared that was day as just as much as she was night.   
Misty's mind swam, and just as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him away.   
"No, Ash." She looked at the ground. She looked around the garden, trying to find somewhere to hide. "I have to think somewhere." With that she ran off.   
Ash watched her leave. When he saw her last trace of orange hair flow behind, he turned around and cursed. 

~*********~ 

He watched her slowly and steadily come to a fountain, and sit, looking reflectingly and regretfully in the water. He had to chuckle inwardly. She had fallen right into his hands, right into his plans. It was all to easy for him. He lifted his tranquilizer gun behind the bushes in which he was hiding. He adjusted his arm, so that it fit snugly in the branch of a bush. Taking one more glance at the young woman, he shot his gun.   
It hit her in the back, and before she fell limp, she screamed. 

~**********~   
  
_--_**End Pt. 1**   
__   
__ __

_I'll write a sequal if I get enough feedback, so tell me what you think_

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: Yeah whatever, I don't own pokémon or any copyrighted material that they own. Not making any money off of this story and I don't mean to infringe any copyrights. So if you decide to sue me, I'll shove this disclaimer in your face before you can say, '1-800-Lawyer.'_   
_Note: Sorry these stories seem to be far apart, date wise. Life has been pretty hectic. A few days after I submitted the first part of this story, things came up. Read _ **_[Crash and Burn][1] _**_to find out the whole story. Then finals, then I had a five page essay due in two days. You get my drift. So just wanted to apologize._   
_Same ages as last time._   
_Ash: 23_   
_Misty: 23_   
_Brock: 25_   
_Jesse and James: 30_   


* * *

** If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were**   
**-Kahlil Gibran, The Prophet**

_Last Dance: Pt.2_   


All she could remember was feeling pain. It surrounded her, ripping her limbs in agony. Her head pulsed, and her brain went numb. Few thoughts came to her mind. Confusion; Fear. Those were the only things.   
Misty opened one eye, but then quickly shut it again. Her head throbbed in pain, and she didn't want to open her eyes and see what had happened. Unconsciousness was so much more friendlier. She laid there for countless minutes, hoping that her throbbing head-ache would lead her deeper into the unpresent state. It didn't. It only left her stomach churning and her thoughts wondering. Groaning, she lifted herself up. She opened her eyes and cursed. Her eyes watered quickly and she felt herself turn on the edge of bitterness. Someone had done this to her. Whoever it was would pay.   
Looking around, she bit her lip. She was surrounded by a tube like structure, keeping her in a confined area. No doors, no locks, just round plastic. Misty squinted. She could see beyond the wall, even if it was a bit blurry. Someone was behind her door. A man. She was about to jump to her feet, but thought better of it. Her drowsiness would pull her down just as fast. Mumbling to herself, she pulled herself against the wall while shouting, "Hey, you, can ya get me out of here?"   
The man looked up, and then smiled cruelly, "Well, it looks like someone has woken up."   
Misty squinted against her pounding head-ache. The man was shrouded in the shadows, though it was a person, not some kind of hallucination. Light didn't exist in the room beyond her, yet in her own room it was almost blinding. She eased her head back against the wall and looked around suspiciously, "Where am I?" She asked before averting her attention towards the man in front of her, "And who are you?"   
The man chuckled gutturally and said, "How rude of me." He paused while he waved around his surroundings, "Welcome to Team Rocket headquarters. You are now our property."   
Her eyes popped open, and her head jerked forward, "What?!"   
"I said that you are now property of Team Rocket headquarters." He cocked his head in confusion, "I hope that that tranquilizer didn't leave you delirious."   
Misty pulled herself up on her elbows, "What do you mean that now I'm 'property' of Team Rocket?"   
The man raised his eyebrows in a nauseating way, "I mean what I say; you're now property of me and the rest of the Team Rocket staff."   
Anger and confusion swept through her mind all in one thought. "Over my dead body," She growled.   
He reached out and started stroking something next to him. The something purred pleasurably, as if it thought that this man was the most wonderful person alive. "Oh, you will be quite dead, Miss Waterflower." He shrugged calmly, "That is if your dear friend doesn't come and get you."   
Putting her right hand against the side of the wall, Misty was able to stand and glare at the man sitting across from her, "Wait. Would you want to run this whole thing by me in slow motion, so that I can understand."   
Standing up, the man came to the front of the glass measurably. He stopped in front of her and stared. After a few brief moments he shrugged, "I don't suppose why not." Taking small strides across the room, he started to lecture, "As you can probably figured out that you weren't shot in the back for no reason. I had to um...borrow you for awhile." Misty was about to speak, but he raised his hand in defense, "Let me finish. Now where was I? Oh, yes. I had to borrow you for awhile, just until your friend came and 'picked you up' shall we say?"   
Trying to keep herself propped up against the wall, Misty cringed her brow, "What friend are we talking about here?"   
The man threw his head back and laughed, "I'm quite surprised that you wouldn't know Miss Waterflower." He chuckled and stopped suddenly, pausing to think. "I thought that with all your wonderful knowledge of Pokémon that you could make a descent educated guess. Now, who would I want to come to Team Rocket Headquarters? Perhaps an inspiring young man, a person who would make a valuable contribution to Team Rocket?" He stared at her lethally, trying to make the stubborn young woman think clearly, "Perhaps a new, fresh, Pokémon Master."   
Something in Misty's brain snapped, making her almost cry out loud. Fear in her eyes, she stared at him and whispered softly, "Ash. You want Ash."   
He chuckled lowly, "That's right, young lady."   
Suddenly all that hate and anger came out as she threw herself at the glass, "You son of bitch!" She pounded on the glass, "Let me out of here, damnit."   
The man looked the least bit alarmed, if not slightly amused. "Such language," He said shaking his head. He walked to the front of the glass, and cocked his head, "I would have never have thought that the little scrawny brat that lived ten years ago would be any use to me now." He raised an entertained eyebrow, "Looks like I was after the wrong thing all this time."   
Misty stopped pounding on the glass and wiped away furious tears. Glaring, confusion set in. "What do you mean by that?"   
His eyes twinkled slightly under the dim lighting, "Surely you remember your trainer days?" The young woman nodded, "I think that you would remember that Team Rocket always tried to steal that pathetic Pikachu? Yes? I thought so." He glanced at her and smiled evilly, "I suppose I should have been after the girl that was following him, not his measly pokémon."   
She remembered. She remembered the pitiful attempts that the couple tried on taking Ash's Pikachu... and what was their names again? Jacklyn or Gerald or something to that affect. They never did succeed, and never did she ever hear from them again. Yet, that wasn't important at the moment. This man wanted Ash to side with him, to become his little pet on a leash. She felt steam rise, "He'll never find me. You'll have to kill me."   
"Oh, he'll find you. I already have that all planned out." He shrugged, "Now all you'll have to do, Miss Waterflower, is wait." With that, he turned and headed for an exit.   
Jumping to her feat, she called at him, "Hey, where are you going?!"   
He stopped, but did not turn around, "I'll be leaving now. Get some sleep, you'll need it. I will see you again tomorrow." He hit a button, a door slid, and he walked out.   
Misty watched him leave. Brow cringed, she silently bid him a bitter farewell. "And you can go to Hell yourself, Mr.TeamRocket." As she crawled to the ground and curled herself in a ball, she felt like going there herself.   
  
~**********~ 

Monotonous music played in the background, making the setting seem more formal. A young woman appeared on the screen, fresh face and beautiful smile. Her blue hair surrounded her face, making her seem like just a teenager. Looking up at the camera, she smiled.   
"Hello, and welcome to Channel 8 six o' clock news." She shuffled through her assortment of papers before speaking again, "Tonight, police have been investigating the mysterious kidnapping of Misty Waterflower, gym leader of Cerulean City. Clues were found on the scene, including Team Rocket tags and indetification cards. Police cannot yet release the codes that were imprinted on this card yet, until further evidence in found that confirms this case. Tonight we have the pleasure of talking with Police Force: Officer Jenniiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee..........."   
The television was turned out swiftly, as something hit it. A small object cluttered to the floor, and echoed through the large, dank hallways. Ash watched the object fall, and stared at it bitterly. Moaning, he put his head in his hands, trying to make the events of last night fade away. He still had his tuxedo on, the collar hanging limply around his neck. Last night had been a trip to hell and back. Reaching out across the small coffee table parallel to him, he picked up his cup and drowned it. He stroked the stubble that had gathered on his chin, and he heard footsteps enter the room he was sitting in. Looking up through blood-shot eyes, he saw Brock enter the room, a coffee cup in his hand.   
Brock took a sip before speaking, "Did you get any sleep last night?"   
Ash just made a sound that resembled a grunt and a chuckle mixed together.   
Brock nodded, "Thought so." He walked up to the couch and sat down. Placing his coffee cup down, he rubbed his head, "I didn't get much sleep either."   
They sat in silence for quite awhile, both trying to collect thoughts. Last night had been a nightmare. Finding Misty gone, knowing her body could be anywhere on the planet. Knowing that perhaps she wasn't just missing. Perhaps she was dead.   
Brock watched Ash cover his face in his hands. He was taking this worse than Brock thought possible. Turning to the controller of the Television, Brock spoke. "Have you watched the news this morning?"   
Ash didn't even look up, "Yeah," He punched something mentally in his head. "Dammit Brock, they make it sound like she's dead."   
Brock stared at him for a brief second, before taking another nervous sip of his coffee. "You know Ash, she could be dead."   
Head shooting up, Ash gave off a lethal stare. "Where did you get that kind of idea?" Brock started to speak but Ash cut him off, "Don't answer that. All I know is that Misty's alive." He stared off into space, "She has to be."   
Much to his dismay, Brock had run out of coffee. He looked nervously at his hands, before realization set in. He gave Ash a strange stare before asking, "And how would you know for sure? They say Team Rocket probably took her. God, Ash they never are compassionate." Hurt flicked through his eyes, "Not lately at least."   
Brock had expected a immediate answer. Instead, silence reigned. The room stood in rushing time, yet you could hear the hum of a coffee pot in the distance. Suddenly, Ash spoke in a semi whisper, "I can feel her Brock."   
"What?" Brock thought the after affects of no sleep were starting to take action.   
"I can feel her. She's alive." Ash looked at him. Brock stared. He hadn't seen that kind of stare since his childhood days, the kind of stare that sent chills through his enemies spines.   
Brock smiled bitter-sweet, "If you say so, I believe you." He shook his head, "But come on Ash. How are the police ever going to find her? Even if it is Team Rocket, no one knows where their headquarters are."   
Silence filled in a few briefs seconds. They were the kind of seconds that you could feel the concentration and pressure. Suddenly, Ash head flew up. "Brock, do you remember that couple that kept stealing my Pikachu back when we were still traveling together?" Brock looked at him strange, but nodded. "Maybe they could help us."   
It took realization to settle in. Brock jumped up, "Ash, are you crazy?! If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I don't approve of it. You could get killed."   
Ash obviously hadn't heard him, for he was already off the couch and pacing the room, "What were their names again? Jody...Jacklyn...no, its....John...."   
A coffee cup cluttered to the floor, yet it was ignored. "Ash, it's too dangerous. Let the police handle it."   
Ash gave him a stare, "Do you honestly think they're going to do anything about it? Now what were their names...Jamison...Jennifer...damn it started with a J..."   
"It was Jesse and James. Jesse and James." Brock folded his hands across his chest. He knew it was useless to fight with Ash when he was determined.   
Ash smiled and grabbed for the phone. Before his hand got there however Brock grabbed it, "Think about it Ash. You getting killed isn't going to save Misty."   
He nodded, "I know Brock." They stared, before Brock removed his hand. Almost clumsily Ash dialed on the phone. It rung once..then twice..before someone answered it. "Yeah operator, I need the Jesse and James residents." 

~*********~   
The phone rung lazily, and Jesse looked up from her cooking. James was laying sprawled out over a old couch, near the small cordless phone. Sighing, she yelled from her pot of steaming contents, "Would you get that James?"   
No answer.   
Jesse sighed and turned the oven's tempature down. Taking her apron off, she walked up to the phone and picked it up, but not before giving off a silent stare at James. Hanging the receiver in the shallow of her neck, she spoke lazily into it, "Hello?"   
A nervous voice sounded on the other end, "Is Jesse or James there?"   
She rolled her eyes, "This is Jesse speaking." She took a quick glance at her finger nails, "Look I'm not interested in buying anything from you."   
"What?" The other side asked, confusion mixed in it. "Oh, never mind. Jesse, you probably don't remember me, but I want you to shut-up and not interrupt. This Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town."   
Jesse's eyes opened wide, and she nearly dropped the phone. "You're Ash Ketchum? _THE _Ash Ketchum?"   
The other end sighed, "Didn't I tell you not to interrupt? Oh well; yeah it's me. Does that name ring a bell?"   
She nearly found herself choking, "Of course it does. You're only the most famous pokémon trainer in the world right now."   
"I'm not talking about that. About ten years ago."   
She started to find herself going on the edge of impatience, "What the hell are you talking about?"   
The disembodied voice sounded equally inpatient, "Remember Pikachu? The one you always tried to steal?"   
Memories started to flood into her brain. The endless road, the pesky pre-teenagers, and the scratchy Team Rocket uniforms. "You -- you-- you're the twerp?"   
The other end of the phone sighed reluctantly, "If that's what you want to call us." It was silent for a few rare seconds, while realization and memories started to settle in. "Listen up," a voice suddenly broke the silence, "I need your help."   
Jesse chuckled, "You need our help?" She shook her head slowly, "What could we ever do?"   
Silence reigned. "I need you to take me to Team Rocket Headquarters."   
Her mouth fell agape, and her throat went suddenly dry. "Why do you need to go there?"   
"I can't talk about it now. Meet me at six o'clock at the coffee shop on Trail Street. Don't be late."   
Jesse nodded before she started to realize what she was being told. "Wait, if you want help, I know a good source."   
The voice on the other end sounded anxious, "What is it?"   
She quickly dug through her magazines and memo notes on the coffee table, before she found the name. "He's good, or at least that's what I'm told. His name is Mr. Gary Oak, and he lives on Second Street, near the crossing." She listened for awhile until she heard nothing but silence on the other end. Shrugging, she put the receiver down. She turned around and looked at James, still snoring loudly. Smiling smugly, she smirked, "That's what you get, James, when you don't answer the phone yourself." 

~**********~   
  
Ash looked in the rear-view mirror for the hundredth time on Main Street. Sighing, he watched nervously at the stopping cars waiting patiently for their turn at the stoplight. Leaning back in his chair, he turned to Brock. "I really don't want to do this."   
Brock nodded silently, and said nothing more. They sat in complete silence for minutes before they moved foreword in the car. Smoke sputtered in a careless fashion and they sped along the dirt road, watching shop signs pass them by. Ever since Ash had become the new Pokémon Master, Pallet Town had become one of the top tourist places in the world. Companies had rushed beyond reason, to get a single store on a small stretch of land. Life was hectic here now, and many former Pallet Town residents moved on to uncrowded places.   
They turned on a small street near an intersection before Ash rolled down his window and stuck his head out. More personal stores were located on this side of town and small privately owned restaurants were lined in a fashionably way along the corner's of land. Seeing his destination, Ash turned the car into a small gravel parking lot, making stones kick the side of the car. Stopping, he looked straight at Brock, "Well here goes nothing."   
Brock smiled bitter-sweet and shrugged. "Maybe he won't remember you."   
Ash rolled his eyes, "I only wish."   
They opened the car doors only to open the store door. The air was stiff and foul, while a small ceiling fan spun in the center of the room. A small desk was located in the back of the room, with someone sitting in a chair next to it. He had crazy brown hair and a small arrogant smirk that looked like it would never go away. He was working on a small pile of papers and didn't even look up at the duo who had just walked into the room.   
"Welcome to Oak's Detective Service. What do you want?" His voice sounded rough, as if he had been breathing to much foul, heavy air for too long.   
Ash spoke first, "Can we speak to Mr. Gary Oak?"   
The man looked up, "You're looking at him." He stared at Ash, eyelids squinted. "Haven't I seen you before?" Leaning back in his chair, he seemed curious.   
Ash gave a stare back and curled his lips, "Gary, it's Ash."   
The young man looked hard at him for a few brief seconds, shock spread across his features. Slowly but surely a small smile began to spread across his lips, "Well it looks the loser is finally back."   
Ash felt his face go red, "I am not a loser!"   
Gary only nodded, "Sure, sure, kid, whatever you say." He smiled nastily. "And it looks like you came for help." Nodding at the TV, which was now playing the news, he sneered, "I can already see it coming."   
Ash was about to say something, but then shut his mouth just as quickly. He stared before speaking, "Look Gary, I don't want to get into a fight now." He sighed, "I need your help. I really do. Now if you can stuff your arrogance up your ass for a few brief seconds, I'll let you know what the plan is."   
Gary gestured for him to go on.   
"Look, I don't have much time. The police are bound to catch onto our plans somehow. Misty is gone. I know where she is, but I need you to get us there. Can you help?"   
Putting his hands behind his head, Gary lifted an eyebrow curiously. "What's in it for me?"   
Ash folded his hands across his chest, "The satisfaction of working with me."   
Gary smiled good-naturely, "If that's all, I don't want the job." He turned to his stack of papers and started working.   
Frustrated, Ash threw his fist down on the desk. "Would you stop being so damn stubborn?! I need your help. Look I want to work with you just as much as you want to work with me, but I promise some stupid reward will be paid to you. Now do you want to help me or not?"   
Alarmed, Gary looked up. He leaned back in his chair before scratching his chin. "If you want my help, Ashyboy, I guess I'll give it a try." He tilted foreword, "But if we don't find her, we don't find her. I can't make you any guarantees."   
Ash smiled, "That's more like it." With that he extended his hand. Gary gave him a double take, before taking the hand and shaking it.   
  
~************~ 

Misty woke up to a pounding head ache. The floor seemed to vibrate, and the lights were too bright. Pushing herself up, she heard a small chuckle coming from the edge of the room. Moaning, she leaned against the glass. The man had come back, just as he had promised.   
"Good morning, Miss Waterflower." His voice was scratchy and sounded like a broken record with the same sarcastic tone.   
Pushing her dress out, she frowned. "Leave me alone."   
The man simply smiled nastily, "I thought you enjoyed company."   
She stood on her feet, and found them to be shaky. Her whole body tingled, and she felt like throwing up last night's dinner. "Well I guess you were wrong." She said finally, trying to heave enough sarcasm to match his own.   
"Well, well, well. If you don't enjoy my presence I think I might as well leave." He stood up. "I will send someone to give you you're food at noon."   
"I'm not hungary," Misty said, tilting her body against the glass.   
"Then you'll just have to starve," The man said, before heading to the door. "Have a good day, Miss Waterflower."   
Misty looked at him glowingly, before a thought suddenly popped into her head. "Wait a second. You never told me your name."   
The man chuckled gutturally, "I suppose I didn't. How rude of me." He stared at her, and Misty could swear she could see his eyes glow. "Some people call me Boss, but you can call me Giovanni." 

~*************~ 

End Pt.2   
  


_Thanks for the feedback on the last story, but I appreciate all kinds of feedback on this one._   
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=23293



End file.
